We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by MissFeltonFanatic
Summary: "I hate feeling so helpless". Jara one-shot.


**Hello there! So I realize that I should be working on "The Aftermath of the Couples Game" for those who still actual enjoy it, but I was lacking inspiration. I really wanted to write something that wasn't for the story. A few weeks ago on Tumblr, I told people to give me a pairing, and I would write a one-shot for that pairing. The point was to make me a better writer and teach me to write about things I don't necessarily agree with. So one of the pairings requested was Jara (requested by Charn14) and I finally got around to writing it. It's not the best one-shot ever, considering I wrote it at midnight, but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

Mara curled up on the couch, gazing up at the moon through the window. For once, she didn't care about the fact she was breaking curfew. The moon's glow was calming and exactly the beauty she needed to be around right now. The moonlight made Mara's tear stained face clearly visible, but again, she didn't care. It was nearly midnight; who would see her anyway?

Mara wished she hadn't thought that because suddenly she heard footsteps approach the living room. She froze in shock, fearing they might belong to Victor. Before she had time to react, a figure appeared in the doorway, a figure that definitely was not Victor's.

"Mara?"

Mara was shaken out of her trance.

"Jerome?" she whispered into the shadows. "What are you doing up?"

Jerome joined Mara on the couch. "I might ask you the same question."

Mara ignored the question and returned her gaze to the moon. The moon shined once more on her face, letting Jerome see the tears that ran down.

"Mara, are you okay?" Jerome asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax at his touch and felt a sense of tranquility run through her veins that she never felt with Mick. It was a different feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Mara turned away from the window and focused on Jerome. She could make out his blue eyes, full of concern. She looked straight into them, finally realizing what she was feeling.

_Trust._

Mara took a deep breath, knowing Jerome would be the only person she could tell this to.

"Yesterday, I got a call from my parents," she started, "telling me that my dad has cancer."

Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking the shock that flashed over Jerome's face. He didn't say anything though. He knew Mara had more to say, but she just needed time to get it all out.

Mara sniffled. "It's just hard to imagine him unhealthy. He's a professional athlete; how can he have cancer? My dad has always been my rock, always been there for me. I wish I could do the same for him. But I can't. I can't do a single thing to stop this. I hate feeling so helpless."

By then, the tears were flowing down her face uncontrollably. Jerome gently wiped them for her, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Mara, you're not helpless. You may not be able to stop the cancer yourself, but you can give your dad support. I know for a fact that you are quite good at giving support," Jerome told her.

"You're right," Mara whispered, "Thanks, Jerome."

"Anytime," Jerome replied.

Mara looked up at Jerome. "How is everything… with your parents?"

There was a pause. "Same old, same old."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jerome."

He shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." There was another pause, this time longer. "Hey Mara?"

Mara sat up again. "Yeah?"

"Have you told anyone else? About your dad?"

Mara shook her head. "No. I-I don't think I can. Everyone else will just give me sympathy. I don't want their pity. You don't give me that. You _understand_. Maybe that's why I trust you so much."

Jerome gave a small smile, pleased to know that at least someone trusts him. Mara rested her head on Jerome's shoulder. A peaceful silence filled the air that led to peaceful sleep for the both of them.

The next morning, Mara woke up in her own bed. She didn't know how she got there, but she did remember the conversation she had with Jerome. Thinking about that, she realized something important. Without hesitation, she hurried out of the room and downstairs. She needed to see Jerome.

Jerome was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. He smiled when Mara walked in.

"Good morning. You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I need to talk to you." Mara grabbed Jerome's hand. "I want to thank you for last night. I was beginning to think all was hopeless. You changed that. I can't thank you enough for being there for me."

Jerome grabbed Mara's other hand. "And I want to thank you too. Until a few months ago, no one even bothered to believe there was more to me. I was beginning to feel I would never have one person who truly understood. You proved me wrong."

They hadn't realized that their noses were almost touching. Mara looked into Jerome's beautiful eyes, and felt that same feeling again. Only this time, it was stronger. So strong, it pulled their lips closer and closer, until finally they shared a sweet, soft kiss.

And for the first time since that horrific phone call, Mara felt a glimmer of hope.

**A/N And the end. Yeah, it was kinda short, but it is a one-shot after all. I tried not to copy anyone, or make anything cliche, but if I did, I'm sorry. I really hope you liked it, and please review! **

**I still have 3 more one-shots to write for requested pairings, but if you happen to follow my current story, I will be updating that soon (hopefully). Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
